Original Protectors of the Realm
__NOEDITSECTION__ We are the Original Protectors of the Realm. We are fighting for glory and honor. We are a strong alliance, where everybody works together and helps each other. We are currently rank 14 (over 4.500,000 alliance power). We have placed very well in numerous AVA-phases, and are always willing to fight for our honor. Currently we are celebrating the victory in one of the most exciting wars this game has ever seen. The War against The Nightswatch of Castle Black in the North of the Winter phase! We were fighting for 4 days against the power of all four NW-alliances alone, and we were all even. After NW called for allies, we were standing against up to 10 alliances, and overrun in the night from saturday to sunday. But, with a prove of will and strength, and the help of our allies, we turned a 2.6 million VP lead of NWCB into a 2 million VP lead for ourselves, and conquered the North again. This is the proudest moment in OP-history, and all alliances and the whole GotA-community were watching this exciting race! We are currently recruiting new Lords, Ladies, Knights, Mercenaries, Warriors and other nobles to preserve the realm and fight against our enemies! Benefits of our alliance: *very experienced players whom you can learn from! *Regular alliance challenges! *Chance to win rewards in AvA! *At the moment, we have in total 191 dragons, and lots of eggs which should be hatched soon. *A strong alliance which doesn't back down from a fight, even against a stronger alliance! *Several strong players with a main stat beyond 800 and even 900! *Well balanced mix of US, European and Australian players! Expectations: *Activeness! *Communicative! *Joining our Facebook-Group! *At least level 800 *You should be capable of a main stat of at least 600 and play everyday! *Respectful conversation between members and other alliances! Achievements: *Phase Winter - Rank 1 in the North, Rank 24 in Iron Islands, Rank 40 in Westerlands, Rank 19 in Riverlands, Rank 15 in Vale *Phase Blood - Mercing for MFMB - Rank 1 in Dorne *Phase Oathbreaker - Rank 1 in the North, Rank 7 in Crownlands and Rank 8 in the Vale *Phase Storm - Rank 2 in Riverlands - top 20 in westerlands, top 40 in Dorne and the Vale *Phase Vengeance, Rank 2 in the Reach, Rank 7 in Riverlands, Rank 22 in Iron Islands, the North and Dorne *Phase Eventide - Mercing for MFMB - Rank 1 in the Reach and Riverlands *Phase High Noon - Coalition to Dragon Our Arse - 4 Top 10 Rankings *Phase Sunrise - Coalition to Ho-Ho-Hodor - Rank 1 in Dorne *Phase Sunrise - Mercing for MFMB - Rank 1 in Crownlands *Phase Blitz - Coalition to Dorn of the Dead, rank 1 in Dorne *Phase Justice Rank 2 in the Crownlands *Phase Valyrian Cycle: Rank 16 overall, 4th in the Reach, Helping-Hands-Award *Phase Braavosi Cycle: Rank 25 overall, 5th in the Riverlands, Battle Worn-Award *Phase Eel-Shock: Rank 2 in the Riverlands *Phase Bat: Rank 2 in the Iron Islands *Phase Hunter: Reaver-Award *Alliance Rank 14 'Leadership' Leader: Lord Charly Greenwater, respected by all our members and feared for his strength and hard diplomacy! 'Small-Council-Officers:' *Lord James Raider, Member Management *Lord Roderik Blackwolf, Lord Commander, leader of the nightshift *Lady Gwen Rockwell, Diplomacy *Lord Pug Con Doin, Member training 'How to join' 'Please send a friend request and a raven to our leader Charly Greenwater ' Category:Alliances Category:Direwolf Alliances Category:Tier 4 Alliances Category:Top 50 Alliances